Yōkai-Land
by The-narusasu-362
Summary: Par définition, un " yōkai " désigne un être vivant, forme d'existence ou phénomène auxquels on peut appliquer les qualificatifs extraordinaire, mystérieux, bizarre, étrange ou sinistre. Alors, que feriez-vous si vous achetiez sans même en prendre conscience une de ses créatures si mystérieuses ? Ce jeune homme pouvait vous répondre... votre vie en serait à jamais bouleversée !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Dans les rues froides et inhabitées de la petite ville de Konoha, courrait à en perdre haleine un jeune adolescent d'une silhouette tels qu'elle s'assimilait aisément à celle svelte des mannequins. Sa chevelure mi-longue et à la racine dorée, mais aux mèches flavescentes, dansaient sulfureusement autour de son visage délicieusement halée pendant que deux pupilles profondes se fixaient alternativement sur chacun des bâtiments pouvant lui faire face.

L'adolescent blond s'arrêta finalement et avec un soulagement certain, devant une immense bâtisse dont l'entrée était minutieusement gardée par deux colosses en costards cravates.

Le jeune garçon répondant au prénom des plus insolites qui soit, soit Naruto, leur sourit amicalement tout en remettant correctement l'uniforme de l'établissement, passant également une main incertaine dans ses mèches de blés ensoleillées.

Son uniforme était assez simple et banal aux goûts bien singuliers de Naruto, qui raffolait de toutes couleurs flashies, opposées à ses actuels habits d'une sobriétés qui le dérangeaient. Il portait pourtant une élégante veste grenat aux coutures dorées, lui retombant souplement jusqu'à ses fines hanches. Ainsi qu'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé comportant l'insigne du magasin sur sa poche avant, soit une fleur de lys noire entourée d'un halo blanc en forme d'ailes angéliques et qui dépassait de son pantalon aussi noir que ses chaussures italiennes, brillantes de mille feux.

Drôle d'uniforme ? Sans aucun doute ! Mais le jeune garçon s'avérait encore bien loin d'être satisfait au vue de la moue enfantine qui rajeunissait son visage déjà fin de quelques années, malgré qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les seize ans à tout casser !

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent le jeune arrivant en soupirant ostensiblement, certainement lasses puisque habitués et louchant avec un dédain certain sur les trois cicatrices en formes de moustaches qui parcouraient chacune des joues dorées du jeune blondinet, au large sourire et les mignonnes oreilles aux extrémités clairs qui remontaient joyeusement dans sa forêt de mèches pétillantes. Mais leurs pupilles ternes attrapèrent bientôt d'autres compères, aux reflets somptueux et enivrants d'une mer tumultueuse lors des plus violentes et sensationnelles tempêtes. Ses yeux inébriants semblaient changer de couleur chaque secondes passantes, accrochant vaguement quelques nuances orangées tirées sur du pourpre hyalin. À dire vrai quelques mèches blondes cendrées les voilaient selon l'intensité de la brise matinal, mais ne les cachaient jamais. Peut-être qu'elles avaient peur d'altérer leurs beautés ingénues ?

-Tu es en retard gamin. Avertit la voix d'un des hommes dans un grognement sonore inamical. Il possédait des cheveux courts, doucement caramélisés, ainsi qu'échevelés dont quelques uns retombaient sur ses lunettes d'un noir impénétrable, d'autres entourant bien que légèrement le haut de sa mâchoire musclée et de son visage carré.

-Oui désolé, je m'étais perdu et...Tenta de se justifier son interlocuteur, qui fut pourtant sévèrement coupé par le deuxième homme.

**- **Nous n'en avons rien à faire de ton baratin, petit ! Dépêche-toi juste de rentrer avant que la directrice fasse entrer les premiers clients !

Ce curieux individu était grand, brun et avait de grands yeux de miels subtilement agrémentés par des touches de couleurs ténébreuses, sa peau comme ses cheveux tendait dans des tons bruns, accentuant ainsi quelques peu l'air sévère qui se dégageait de son visage fort en musculature.

Naruto hocha alors lentement la tête en émettant un audible "oui ! " puis pénétra, une fois la grille ouverte, dans le bâtiment aux tons clairs. Son regard se perdit d'ailleurs dès cet instant dans la contemplation attentive de cet endroit si étourdissant et mirifique, qui se dressait sur son chemin.

L'intérieur incommensurable et riche, brillait violemment grâce aux nombreux vitraux installés sur la totalité des murs et qui éclairaient la salle d'une subtile brillance rubis parfois nuancée d'un bleu brumeux, néanmoins pas moins séduisant et qui rajoutait un petit côté mystique, presque irréelle à l'endroit. Un effet d'ailleurs accentué par le manque de vie angoissant qu'il s'en dégageait, pourtant et en tendant bien ses longues oreilles clairs, Naruto réussit à percevoir d'infimes exclamations poussées derrière la porte principale, une grande en ébène aux sculptures mythiques de chimères mi-hommes, mi-animaux, pareil même à des sphinx ou centaures.

Naruto s'y dirigea d'un pas joyeux, trouvant par ailleurs une grande fierté à pousser cette porte intimidante et solennel.

Pourtant, dire qu'il était angoissé serait même un sacré euphémisme ! Bien qu'il essayait de le dissimuler derrière son immense sourire, qui laissait vaguement dépasser ses deux puissantes canines, pourtant fines. Pourquoi était-il si oppressé ? Tout simplement, car aujourd'hui était pour lui sa dernière chance pour être adopté ! Encore une fois… et comme tous les ans.

Pour expliquer, ce jeune blond farouche était ce que l'on pouvait couramment nommer " un renard " ou plutôt « Kitsune ». Par définition, un être humain possédé par un esprit animal et dont seul des cas similaires pouvaient apercevoir la véritable forme, celle d'un adolescent blond avec de longues oreilles de renard et une queue charnues et duveteuse qu'il pouvait à son plus grand plaisir dissimuler aux yeux de ses congénères.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour les pupilles aiguisés des êtres humains dits "normaux", qui pouvait non seulement le voir avec sa queue et ses grandes oreilles, mais également sous l'apparence de l'animal qui le possédait, soit un magnifique fennec de couleur or aux délicieux reflets nacres, faisant ressortir bien plus intensément les teintes chaudes de son pelage animal et fourni.

Alors, chaque année était organisée une grande " vente " lors de laquelle les gens de son espèce pouvaient se faire acheter par des individus ignares et absurdes.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi donc Naruto n'arrivait-il pas à se faire adopter ? Peut-être bien que la cause était due à son caractère exubérant, sa trop grande magnificence ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à l'heure, mais seulement lorsque toutes les ventes étaient fin achevées !

Naruto regardait évasivement la salle, sourire heureux en place, pour une fois qu'il arrivait à l'heure ! Pourtant, sa joie prit bientôt fin lorsque deux mains froides et agiles le prirent et soulevèrent par le ventre et selon lui à deux bons mètres du sol. Il poussa alors un petit cri étouffé et grogna en sentant une main inconsciente lui flatter le ventre, retirant sans la moindre vergogne sa veste qu'il abhorrait de toute manière.

- Tu es tout serré dedans, mon pauvre petit lot ! S'exclama une voix féminine, qui fit indiscutablement baisser les oreilles du fennec - qu'elle voyait - sur le côté. Oh ! fit-elle surprise, n'ai pas peur je ne te ferais aucun mal !

- SHIZUNE ! S'écria une femme que Naruto reconnut de suite, la femme qui s'occupait des ventes et du bâtiment. Celle-ci accourue en leur direction, sa poitrine affriolante vibrant tels de la gelée lors d'un tremblement de terre pour s'arrêter finalement devant cette Shizune, le regard fixé sur le blondin. En effet, Tsunade était une des rares personnes qui arrivaient à voir les " possédés " sous leur véritable forme.

- Naruto ! Tu es à l'heure… gémit-elle en recoiffant correctement ses deux couettes blondes, ses pupilles de noisettes brillants même d'un bonheur certain. Pour une fois ! finit-elle en remettant bien son kimono dont les coutures semblaient coûter une belle petite fortune.

- Il s'appelle donc Naruto ? Demanda surprise Shizune, la jeune et élégante femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs, retombant délicatement sur ses épaules et prunelles d'obsidiennes. Seul sa peau d'une pâleur inégalée détonait un peu dans son ensemble sombre. Mais que vouliez-vous dire par " à l'heure " ?

- Rien, ne fait pas attention ! Affirma-t-elle en passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses mèches vénitiennes.

Elle prit finalement Naruto, qui regretterait presque d'être venu au vue de la grimace loufoque qu'il esquissait, des bras blancs et fins de la belle Shizune.

- Je vais l'emmener auprès des autres, occupes toi donc des clients j'en vois déjà qui arrivent !

- Oui, très bien ! Fit cette dernière en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son employeuse, avant de s'éclipser pour exécuter ses ordres. Naruto la regarda nonchalamment passer la porte qu'il avait précédemment franchit avant qu'elle ne s'efface, se mêlant à l'obscurité des couloirs.

Le lieu où ils se trouvaient actuellement, était justement la salle des ventes. Le carrelage, qui émettait des bruits sonores à chaque pas de Tsunade, était d'un noir profond éclaircit par les murs de la pièce essentiellement composés de cristaux incolores. Autant dire que se n'était pas commun, à l'image de Tsunade peut-être !

- Alors, stressé ? Demanda la femme en souriant doucement, apaisant dans un même temps son visage pâle où un tatouage lavande en forme de triangle se distinguait sur le front.

" C'est sûr que ça serait mieux si tu ne me portais pas comme un gamin ! T'imagines un peu l'image que tu donnes de moi à mes futurs maîtres ! " Vibra une voix vexée dans l'esprit de la femme, qui soupira en amenant Naruto dans une des vitrines où jouait déjà des dizaines de posséd... disons chimères !

- Il n'y a encore personne Naruto… Susurra la femme en posant délicatement son colis blond auprès de ses amis, ce dernier émit une dernière protestation qui la fit vaguement glousser, avant qu'elle se retourne pour accueillir les premiers clients, le visage enjolivé d'un immense sourire commerciale.

" Naruto ! " Fit sursauter l'interpellé une voix douce et lénifiante qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous.

Il se retourna donc pour tomber sur son ami d'enfance, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blanc et ébouriffés, qui atteignaient son torse durement travaillé et hérissaient sur le haut de sa tête. Le jeune, possédait un visage basané aux traits fins et tentateurs, ses iris paraissant de simples traits brouillons dans un regard de feu, soit joyeux, soit reposé et constamment serein. Un effet d'ailleurs accentué grâce aux deux et longues oreilles canines, brunes et touffues qui se dressaient tel sa queue blanche, dépassant de son pantalon d'ébène. À dire vrai, il portait les mêmes vêtements ridicules que Naruto à l'exception près des chaussures, accessoires que Naruto s'empressa lui-même de retirer.

" Akamaru " Répondit le blond en souriant intensément, le prenant dans ses bras tandis que d'autres se refermaient également dans son dos. " Tu m'as manqué, t'étais où imbécile ? "

" Oh ! Oh ! Mollo les insultes ! " S'exclama ce dernier dans un sourire complice, se dégageant de Naruto sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur ses épaules. " Sinon et pour répondre à ta question, on m'a envoyé dans une merveilleuse école de dressage ! Je peux te dire que j'en ai bavé ! "

" Mais je n'en doutais pas ! " Répliqua-t-il en jouant souplement des épaules pour que son ami se détache légèrement de lui, chose faite il se laissa durement aller contre la paroi en bois qui le séparait d'un autre groupe de chimères excitées.

Akamaru fit de même s'asseyant en tailleur devant le garçon et la queue remuante, Naruto releva alors ses yeux si expressifs vers lui dont ceux rieurs se fendirent un peu plus. Pourtant, Naruto ne put que grimacer lorsque trois piles électriques brunes sautèrent sur son ami et avec d'énormes sourirent coquins.

" TCHH, dégagez les triplés ! " Grogna Akamaru de son surnom " Aki ", en penchant dans un tic nerveux sa tête sur la droite.

Les trois adolescents rirent fortement laissant apparaître leurs canines proéminentes, qui habituellement fendaient leurs lèvres de parme et tendrement bombées. Leurs cheveux échevelés entouraient dans un capharnaüm incroyable leur visage pâle et leurs pupilles entrouvertes, laissant entre-apparaître des pupilles d'un bleu transparent agrémentées de touches ensoleillées exquises à contempler.

Néanmoins, leur plaisir canin fut de courtes durées puisqu'une ombre inquiétante recouvrit tout le petit groupe, y compris Naruto qui sentait un frisson glacial se propager dans tout son corps. Il baissa instinctivement les oreilles, montrant ainsi ses crocs dans un sifflement médisant. Il se reprit pourtant, reconnaissant l'iris jaunâtre sur fond noir qui le fixait intensément. Tous s'étaient alors tût quand la voix rauque et calleuse s'éleva dans un ricanement entêtant.

" Naruto, mon cher Naruto, aurais-tu un problème avec ma personne pour sortir ainsi les crocs ? "

Le dénommé grimaça en relevant son regard précédemment ancré sur ses pieds halés. L'homme, parce que c'était un homme, avait d'immenses cheveux noirs qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de son torse pâle, laissé à nu et doucement travaillé, ils entouraient maladroitement son visage triangulaire et à la peau diaphane. Sa pupille gauche était recouverte d'un bandeau noir pendant que l'autre plissée, durcissait ses traits fins et épurés. Seule sa lèvre violette se courbait en un sourire mauvais, enfin en exceptant ses sourcils d'encres arrondis en deux " U " délicatement inversés.

Deux courtes oreilles azurées de Yena(1), ainsi qu'une grande queue touffue se dégageaient de ce physique hors du commun.

" Mes seuls problèmes sont tes apparitions de plus en plus effrayantes Kuromaru ! Regardes un peu, tu as même réussi à terroriser les triplés Haimaru et pourtant ce sont tes neveux, c'est dire s'ils doivent pourtant y être habitués ! "

" Ne soit donc pas si rabat-joie, Naruto ! " Chantonna presque la voix rauque de kuromaru alors que ses yeux se plissaient d'un air menaçants.

"C'est toi qui dis ça ? Railla le blond. Je… »

Pourtant, il ne put finir de protester puisque qu'Akamaru, prenant un air niais se racla bruyamment et innocemment la gorge dans l'espoir de les arrêter et avec un grand sourire. Il frottait vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

" Bien, bien, bien ! " Disait-il sous le regard de tout le petit groupe, même les triplés - ses cousins - le dévisageaient les oreilles rabaissées et les regards angoissés, tels leurs queues brunes remuant dans une frénétique de mouvements endiablés.

Pourtant, il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une effroyable exclamation s'éleva, éclatant les oreilles de tous les canidés ici présent.

- KYAAAHH ! Ils sont tous magnifiques ! TU AS VU SASUKE-KUN ?

- Hn…

Les triplés, Akamaru, Kuromaru et Naruto se regardèrent lasses avant de soupirer pour les cousins, grogner pour les deux derniers cités.

" Et ça commence ! " Fit Akamaru fataliste en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

" Déjà tu veux dire. " Grogna Naruto.

Il était étrange de constater comme ses envies pouvaient changer du tout au tout en fonctions de son environnement et entourage. Autant, précédemment il aurait donné père et mère pour enfin être adopté, que maintenant il priait intérieurement pour que l'on puisse l'oublier et ainsi le laisser en paix. Lui et Akamaru se jetèrent un regard complice, souriant très légèrement

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, Naruto-Kun ! " Aboyèrent, comme le disaient si bien les " normaux ", avec entrain les triplés. " Tu seras à coup sûr adopté ! "

" Justement c'est là ce qui m'inquiète, qui sait sur quel timbrés je risque de tomber ! "

" Mais non. " Fit Akamaru d'un ton calme qui se voulait et se faisait rassurant " Je suis persuadé que cela va très bien se passer. "

" Au mieux on va le tondre pour récupérer sa charmante fourrure, au pire ils le tueront avant d'entreprendre la même action. Non, tu as sûrement raison Aka, ça va certainement mer-vei-lleuse-ment bien se passer ! " Railla Kuromaru avec un sourire, qui laissait découvrir ses dents parfaitement blanches aux canines allongées.

" T'inquiéterais-tu pour lui, dis-moi ? "

Cette question, tintant plus d'une affirmation, eut le don de faire perdre son sourire condescendant au jeune ténébreux dont le visage devint et au plus grand malheur des ses neveux, plus dure et terrifiant.

" Certainement pas ! Je suis seulement curieux de voir la réaction de ses merveilleux crétins, lorsqu'ils prendront conscience que chaque poil arrachés (prélevés) sur ce maudit renard disparaissent immédiatement ! "

à ses mots, un sourire cruel fendit les lèvres du jeune adultes, qui le perdit pourtant immédiatement au profit d'une expression des plus furieuses.

" Pries alors pour que l'on ne te réserve pas le même traitement, à toi et ta sale face de rat écrasé ! "

" Pardon ? " Grognait-il sombrement à l'encontre de Naruto, quand un deuxième cris transcenda du silence ambiant.

- Regardes celui-là, il est magnifique ! Cria pour la deuxième fois une jeune adolescente à la peau laiteuse et les yeux d'un émeraudes prenants.

Ses épaules étaient recouvertes par une petite chemise en cachemire de couleur rubis et au décolleté plongeant, mais protégé d'un t-shirt à marinière rouge. Son pantalon n'était qu'un short/jean qui laissait vue sur ses longues jambes clairs.

- Tu ne trouves pas ?

Naruto déglutit, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, mais alors là très mal à l'aise.

- Si, mais Sakura je doute sérieusement que ce soit un chat ou chien, j'opterais plutôt pour une race spécifique de renard. Répondit avec nonchalance sa jeune et jolie camarade, une jeune blonde aux yeux turquoises voilés par ses mèches claires, qui partaient sur la gauche de son visage pâle, le cachant ainsi pratiquement. Le reste de sa chevelure était regroupé en une haute queue de cheval.

La fille portait, elle, une robe lâche bleue saphir et sans manches, qui débutait au niveau de sa poitrine pour terminer sur ses cuisses protégées également d'un short/jeans clair. Une ceinture chocolat recouvrait le début de sa taille laissant les dentelles attrayantes de sa robe danser sur cette dernière.

Son amie aux longs cheveux roses pâles se retourna pour la fixer ou plutôt la foudroyer du regard.

- Merci, mais ça je pouvais le deviner seule ! Si tu le désires je peux même rajouter qu'il s'agit d'un fennec et l'un des plus beaux qu'il met jamais étais donné de voir !

La blonde grimaça, mais pourtant approuva ses dires sous l'air fier et malicieux de cette dernière. Joyeuse, elle se retourna sur une bande fille entourant un seul et unique garçon, qui regardait avec un désintérêt prévisible et éclatant toutes les " sales bestioles " lui faisant du charme dans l'espoir de se faire acheter... espoir bien vint visiblement.

- Eh ! Venais voir le renard que j'ai trouvée, il est super !

à ses cris, tous se retournèrent vers elle en la dévisageant d'un œil septique, avant de se décider à l'écouter bien qu'avec un entrain facilement irritable, du moins pour la demoiselle.

" AU SECOURS ! "

Tout canidés sourirent à la plainte du jeune Uzumaki qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même.

" Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? "

- C'est vrai qu'il est sublime, concéda une jeune fille aux longues mèches rougeoyantes, un regard de feu subtilement caché derrière de légères lunettes noires et une peau blême. N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ? Demanda-t-elle rougissante.

Celui-ci l'aperçut, mais sans ficha pertinemment, ses pupilles sombres en formes d'amandes fixées sur l'animal doré qui semblait défier quiconque de le toucher.

D'ailleurs il était vrai qu'il était sublime, son regard sauvage reflétant l'océan n'était que subtilement voilé par quelques poils dorés ou blanc immaculés, pour ceux touffus de son museau. Sa collerette était également colorée de cette nuance argentée magnifique, tels le bout de ses longues oreilles, fines pattes et queue touffue. Mais le plus craquant résidait peut-être dans l'air infiniment farouche qu'il prenait lorsqu'il retroussait ses fines et claires babines, pour laisser apparaître ses dents blanches et pointues.

- Je crois qu'il ne nous aime pas trop. Lâcha la précédente blonde en fixant distraitement les poils nouvellement hérissés du renard doré.

" Non tu crois ? " Railla son irascible et si douce et délicate amie.

- Mais non, il est simplement impressionné ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il vient ici, il faut bien le comprendre aussi ! Affirma une voix forte que Naruto reconnut de suite. Tsunade, sale traîtresse !

- à vrai dire, continua-t-elle avec un énorme sourire, cela fait longtemps qu'il était avec nous, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il est en vente.

- " Il " ? Fit le garçon à l'air impassible, au son de sa voix rauque toutes devinrent attentives. C'est un garçon donc, il a un nom ?

- Hum... Fit longuement Tsunade de bien bonne humeur. Je vous trouve bien curieux jeune homme, intéressé peut-être ?

Celui-ci l'examina de ses yeux insondables avant d'esquisser un simple sourire, rictus peut-être.

Il était assez grand, les dépassant tous d'une (demie) tête et avait une peau diaphane pareille à celle de kuromaru. Sa longue chevelure de corbeau lui retombait en des mèches in-maîtrisées aux creux de son cou musclé, alors que d'autres, hirsutes et indomptables, voguaient tels de larges ailes sur le haut de sa tête, seules certaines glissaient nonchalamment sur son front. Ses traits étaient fins aux pommettes saillantes, singuliers et délicats, mais opacifiés par le halo obscur qui lui entourait gracieusement la tête laissant transparaître avec une intensité bien particulières ses lèvres de purpurines enivrantes. Tout dans son être, rappelait ses poupées de porcelaines précieuses et fragiles que les parents concédaient des fois à offrir par simple bonté de cœur à leurs progénitures. Néanmoins, cette beauté-ci n'était pas fragile, mais tentatrice et qui désirait l'effleurer y laissait des plumes.

Il portait une chemise marine aux manches retroussées, laissant voir une gourmette plaquée or et un pantalon sombre qui grimpait sur ses chaussures d'un noir vif. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient également laissées ouvertes, laissant ainsi entre-apercevoir le début d'un torse pâle et musclé et une chaîne dorée semblable à sa gourmette.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Répondit-il évasivement, attendant désormais une réponse.

Tsunade regarda furtivement le renard, qu'elle seule voyait comme le magnifique adolescent qu'il était, son sourire se fana légèrement mais heureusement personne ne le vit.

_" si je pouvais, je te garderais avec moi. Pourtant, c'est malheureusement impossible et tu le sais très bien. » _Fut les seules pensées de Tsunade à ce moment.

Elle vit curieuse Akamaru se rapprocher se Naruto, bientôt suivi des triplés et de Kuromaru qui, quoi qu'il puisse dire, ne se tenait jamais bien loin de l'enfant blond. Pourtant, elle se força à détourner ses yeux noisettes d'eux pour les river dans ceux noirs du, selon elle, gamin.

- Il s'appelle Naruto !

- _Naruto ? _Commenta la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, en proie à une grimace incongrue. _Comme les nouilles ? _

- Oui, comme les nouilles...

- C'est étrange mais original, au moins il est sur d'être unique avec un tel nom ! Rigola son amie blonde, son rire avait quelque chose de rassurant et beau, ce qui apaisait toujours de suite sa meilleure amie, qui leva pourtant les yeux au ciel.

- Hn. Fut la seule réponse de Sasuke qui dévisagea un moment encore le fennec, avant de s'en détourner, passant tout simplement à autre chose.

Pourtant, Tsunade sourit, elle l'avait bien vu cette lueur dans ses yeux d'onyx, il allait revenir ! Et elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Elle ignora alors volontairement le regard accusateur de Naruto et la longue série de cris, ainsi que réprimandes qui retentit en elle, lorsque ce dernier décida de manifester son mécontentement.

C'est souriante qu'elle rejoignit son bureau dans une pièce contiguë à cette grande salle et qu'elle se servit du saké dans une petite tasse en porcelaine. Elle frémit de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres pleines entrèrent en contact avec le liquide amer et fort. Humant l'odeur alléchante et les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, elle sourit. Une belle journée s'annonçait. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Yena (ou leucrotta, corocotta, crocuta) =est un chien/loup d'Inde ou d'Éthiopie, réputé pour être l'ennemi mortel des hommes et des chiens.

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yôkai-Land : Chapitre 2 **

**Genre :**_ UA/Yaoi/Romance/ Surnaturelle_

**Couple : **_Sasuke x Naruto_

**Disclamer :** _Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_ Coucou ! ^^ Après de trèees longs mois d'absence me revoilà de retour tout en espérant quand même que vous m'excuserez (même si ce chapitre n'est pas exactement comme je l'aurais désiré -_-"). Par ailleurs un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des coms et à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que je poste enfin ce second chapitre ! xp_

_ En réalité, compte tenu qu'une n'autre de mes fictions obtenait plus de succès je me suis principalement concentrée sur celle-ci, non sans pour autant oubliée cette histoire. Je pense par ailleurs poursuivre ma fiction ainsi que "La croisée des âmes" durant ces prochaines vacances en espérant que vous apprécierez donc ! ^ç^_

* * *

Kakashi regardait l'amas compact de viande humaine qui se dressait ainsi orgueilleusement devant sa si douce personne, proprement dubitatif et ennuyé de tant de compagnie. Jamais encore il ne lui avait été permis d'apercevoir autant de foule dans le magasin de sa chère tante et il aurait vainement espéré que ce jour n'arrive jamais ou du moins pas en cette soirée. Du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt, la mâchoire ferme subtilement dissimulée sous un masque chirurgical, les mèches doucement grisonnantes malgré l'âge, hérissées et statiques sur sa tête, cet homme ne pouvait d'ors et déjà passer inaperçu. Le pauvre homme ne put d'ailleurs faire plus de deux pas qu'une tornade blonde l'assaillait déjà brutalement.

- Kakashi ! Feula nerveusement Tsunade en striant ses muscles de ses longs ongles minutieusement manucurés. J'ose espérer que tu sais depuis combien de temps déjà je t'attends !

L'homme accueillit cette étrangeté d'un regard las, avant de presser ses mains sur les épaules de sa tante dans la quête si irréelle voir inespérée de regagner un tant soit peu d'espace vital. Son regard noir constamment plissé et sage s'avérait néanmoins trompeur quand on connaissait aussi bien le bougre que cette femme.

- Je ne pouvais pas me libérer avant, il me semblait pourtant t'en avoir déjà fait part. Tu n'es pas la seule à être si occupée, Tsunade … Répliqua-t-il avec indolence, parvenant enfin à se libérer de l'emprise on ne peut plus conséquente de la blonde.

- Et j'en ai bien conscience crois-moi … d'ailleurs quand on connait aussi bien la manière dont tu passes ton si précieux temps, on a de quoi être irrité que tu ne viennes pas plus tôt aider au magasin ! Peut-être prends-tu réellement tes petites sauteries pour une occupation à part entière ?

- Et je suis heureux qu'on s'entende si merveilleusement sur ce point, très chère tante ! Ironisa l'homme à l'apparence plus que douteuse.

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions un jour entendu, souligna-t-elle avec agacement tout en le dévisageant emplie d'une toute nouvelle lassitude. Fais au moins en sorte que ta présence serve un tant soit peu à quelque chose … pour une fois du moins.

- En parlant de présence, je vous ai réservé une petite surprise.

Un grognement sombre fut alors poussé et Tsunade dut sagement consentir à se décaler pour que son regard tombe finalement sur un corps familier, les mains pâles étroitement ramener jusque dans ses poches, les sourcils impétueusement froncés, les lèvres pincées. Elle soupira en reconnaissant rapidement le garçon ténébreux rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Un petit regard vers son neveu incita celui-ci à s'expliquer.

- Le pauvre stationnait sans but devant le pas du bâtiment, je me suis donc sentit contraint de l'amener jusqu'à toi ! Théâtralisa-t-il dans un ennui manifeste.

Tsunade le mira d'un œil étrange, pour autant elle ne resta pas longtemps ainsi accaparée par sa personne, préférant de loin s'occuper de son client « potentiel ». Celui-ci releva par ailleurs son regard d'onyx sur elle, la poussant instinctivement à adopter un sourire vendeur, celui-ci même que son si mignon petit renard aimait tant.

- Je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité, jeune homme ?

- Hn. Grogna seulement ce dernier en étrécissant encore davantage son regard.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- …

Sasuke poussa un soupire mystérieux en dévisageant obliquement Kakashi, qui paressait lui sourire sous son masque singulier. Comprenant enfin, Tsunade s'empressa de donner du travail à son second qui écoutait négligemment tout en faisant craquer ses articulations, commençant par la nuque pour poursuivre par ses longs doigts de pianiste. Une fois partit, le brun se permit un soupir d'aise.

- J'ose espérer qu'il ne vous a rien dit ou fait d'étrange ?

- J'en ai déjà vu d'autre. Conclut solennellement le dit client.

Tsunade hocha seulement la tête en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine affriolante, une veine palpant pourtant sensiblement sur sa tempe tandis que le « gamin » se replaçait déjà quelques mèches corbeaux et encombrantes à l'arrière de la tête. Plus son regard noisette s'attardait sur lui et plus ses certitudes s'accroissaient, il n'allait pas repartir les mains vides. Seule cette anodine constatation parvenait encore à la faire sourire, attisant par ailleurs un regard inquisiteur du jeune homme.

- Vous n'avez pas ramené toute votre clique cette fois-ci ? Prit-elle soin de constater en relevant un sourcil songeur.

Un regard noir lui fut répondu, l'incitant malignement à froncer à son tour les sourcils alors que ses bras s'écrasaient graduellement sur sa poitrine. Le jeune Uchiwa replaçait nonchalamment sa longue main de cire dans la poche, quand il concéda enfin à entrouvrir les lèvres telles que l'on aurait pu songer que ce fait même lui demandait un effort considérable.

- J'essayais justement de lui échapper, déclara-t-il froidement, quand votre « ami » m'a intercepté.

- Et j'en suis la première désolée, soupira Tsunade, il n'est pas difficile d'apercevoir que mon neveu est un peu … particulier.

- Peu m'importe, ce n'est certainement pas comme si j'étais là pour ça de toute manière.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je me permettre de vous en demander la raison ? Insista-t-elle .

Sasuke soutint un long moment son regard, si bien que la blonde ne prit grand temps avant de perdre totalement patience. Très bien s'il comptait l'avoir à ce petit jeu, il en serait le premier désillusionné … elle lui tourna donc le dos, bien décidée à ne plus faire marche arrière, lorsqu'elle fut stoppée dans sa démarche par la voix grave du précédent garnement.

- Je … Commença-t-il avant de tout simplement se taire sous le regard pesant de la blonde.

Celui d'obsidienne se perdit un long moment dans le sien comme s'il tentait de lui communiquer son désir, mais elle y resta parfaitement hermétique. S'il voulait quelque chose, il lui faudrait l'expliciter avec des mots cette fois-ci et non par contact visuel ! Tsunade se surprit même par sa patience, avant de se rappeler qu'après tout ce jeune garçon représentait certainement la dernière chance qu'avait son petit protégé pour combattre son « mal »… sa seule chance de ne pas devenir comme ce pauvre Konomaru. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire abstraction de cela, même en se refusant de vendre la vie de son favori à un être si suffisant et froid que lui paraissait ce personnage ! Cette idée tout bonnement insupportable ne parvenait pas à la faire revenir sur sa décision.

- Tsunade ! L'interpela Shizune un peu plus loin, battant des bras comme une forcenée.

Elle la fit taire d'un mouvement souple de la main comme si elle tentait désespérément de chasser un vulgaire nuisible, puis inspira profondément pour enfin se concentrer sur le minois remarquable de cet Uchiwa.

- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas il me semble. Répliqua brusquement le brun.

Tsunade laissa apparaître l'ombre de l'un ses fameux sourire sur le bord de ses lèvres, consciente du regard suspicieux de ses deux employés non loin d'elle désormais.

- Uchiwa Sasuke je présume, hm ? Avança-t-elle d'un ton particulièrement familier qui désarçonna, soit sensiblement, mais certainement, son interlocuteur. J'ai bien connu ton frère à la fac … je dois dire que la ressemblance est si frappante que je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu me tromper !

Seul un long silence lui fit l'honneur d'une réponse et profitant de la brèche qu'elle avait sinueusement créée dans l'esprit trouble du brun, elle se retourna totalement, prête à plier bagage.

- Pense donc à lui passer le bonjour de ma part !

- Je n'ai même pas votre nom. Se reprit Sasuke dans un long soupir.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin !

Sur ce, Tsunade échangea un succinct regard avec Kakashi puis Shizune, pour enfin déserter cette pièce remplies de monde. Shizune offrit d'ailleurs un regard compatissant au jeune Uchiwa avant de trottiner activement jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, parfaitement aveugle à la frustration qui irradiait subitement des iris indistinctes de l'éphèbe brun. Ce dernier exécutait d'ailleurs maints pas en leur direction dans la quête d'obtenir de plus amples explications de la jeune femme, lorsqu'une pression sur ses épaules se fit désagréablement ressentir.

Son propre grondement fit alors vibrer la peau si tendre et délicieusement opaline de son cou, et dès lors qu'une tête connue lui apparut, caressant, de part l'extrémité fourbe de son nez, la surface blanche et impubère de sa joue droite, son corps tout entier fut traversé d'un incoercible frisson.

- Je crois que c'est à moi de poursuivre cet entretien, commenta simplement Kakashi d'une voix doucereuse, je sais ce que tu es venu chercher, mais ne t'avise pas de le redire à Tsunade, la pauvre femme se fâcherait.

Son sourire pétrifia un instant le garçon avant qu'il ne se rebelle en détournant farouchement le visage, les sourcils et les lèvres pincées à l'extrême limite. Kakashi esquissa alors un rictus en se rapprochant de son oreille.

- Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais ? Cette femme peut devenir carrément barge quand elle y va de bon cœur, étant son neveu je pense que je suis l'un des mieux placés pour t'en faire la remarque. Souffla-t-il.

- Plus étrange que maintenant vous voulez dire ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris ricana grossièrement avant de se détacher de lui, ébouriffant sa longue crinière de corbeau d'une main fourbe, insensible aux protestations outragées du noiraud.

- Suis-moi.

Bien que méfiant, le garçon n'eut d'autre solution dans l'immédiat que de s'exécuter. Au fil de sa marche il crut d'ailleurs reconnaître leur direction et un bien curieux et unique frisson le traversa, un frisson d'excitation. Ils s'arrêtèrent bel et bien devant l'une des nombreuses vitrines jonchant le magasin et c'est avec un sadisme particulièrement poussé que Kakashi susurra mielleusement :

- Naruto, Naruto … viens par ici mon tout petit !

Auparavant en bien vive discussion avec Akamaru, Naruto vit d'un très mauvais œil la main tendue de cet homme, individu qu'il semblait au plus haut point affectionner … non vraiment :

« Essaye seulement de me toucher le vieux … tente-le ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un seul instant et crois bien que je ne me retiendrais pas plus pour te lacère la main par lambeaux ! » Grogna hargneusement le blondinet en crachant au sol, le poil furieusement hérissé.

- Il a vraiment l'air de vous apprécier, c'est si … impressionnant en effet ! Ironisa Sasuke en levant ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

Kakashi poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en baissant la tête, profondément défait par l'amour de ses paires et c'est toujours sans quitter des yeux l'animal enragé, qu'il retira sa main de la vitrine. Sasuke l'observait silencieusement faire, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur la suite des événements même si à ce stade où il se trouvait, tout était encore possible et discutable.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Kakashi en se passant la main dans ses longues mèches grises, il ne m'a jamais réellement apprécié. C'est bien pourquoi je te réserve d'ors et déjà l'honneur de faire plus ample connaissance avec ton petit animal de compagnie !

- Pardon ? Reprit légèrement Sasuke, ses cils battant furieusement comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que pouvait lui dire cet homme ou du moins tentait bien vainement de lui faire croire.

- Voyons, il ne va pas te manger et puis tu es bien obligé de passer par là si tu le veux chez toi, non ?

- Pour qu'il me déchiquète la main dès que j'aurais approchée ? Il en es proprement hors de question !

Le ton était catégorique et Kakashi ne put que hausser un sourcil avant de secouer la tête, perdu mais las.

- Très bien, dans ce cas …

À ses mots il entreprit de refermer la vitrine sous le regard pesant et incompréhensif du jeune brun, quand une main, longue et galbée, stoppa net son geste. Dès que son regard croisa celui de vis-à-vis, Kakashi ne put malheureusement retenir un rire gras, amusé malgré lui quant aux réactions tant disproportionnées que contradictoires de son client. De toute évidence, lui-même ne savait guère ce qu'il désirait véritablement, peut-être même n'était-il pas réellement conscient de la raison qui l'avait amenée à rebrousser chemin et revenir au magasin.

- Que faite-vous dont ? S'agaça Sasuke, ses lèvres pourtant d'un naturel bien arquées indiscrètement pincées, n'en laissant entrevoir qu'une fine continuité rougeoyante, en resserrant fermement son emprise sur la poignée de l'homme.

- Que crois-tu diantre que je fasse ? Tu ne veux vraisemblablement pas de lui, alors je n'ai aucune autre raison de rester ici en attente d'une promesse d'achat qui ne viendra de toute façon pas. Nous sommes dans une salle de vente ici, pas dans une cours de récréation !

- Quand ai-je dit qu'il ne me convenait pas ?

- Que viens-tu donc de faire ?

- Il ne me semble pas que cela soit mon travail de présenter toutes ces sales bestioles aux clients, ce rôle est encore le vôtre à ce que je sache.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'étira alors sensiblement, au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Serait-ce une menace ? Quoi qu'il en soit écoute-moi bien gamin, ce n'est pas non plus mon travail d'aller contre la décision de mon employeuse pour un jeune insolent tel que toi, pourtant surprise c'est bel et bien ce que je suis en train de faire ! Alors que faisons-nous maintenant, nous attendons que ma bien aimée patronne arrive et nous fasses déguerpir à coups de balais et d'insultes bien pensées ou tu te décides enfin d'arrêter ton char et m'acheter l'une de ses « sales bestioles » comme tu le dis si bien ?

Sasuke frémissait d'une colère difficilement contenue et Kakashi se félicita intérieurement de son petit speech malgré tout il resta surpris quand, après avoir décroché une longue série d'injures tous plus recherchée les unes que les autres, le garçon le poussa brusquement sur le côté de manière à s'approprier royalement sa place devant la vitrine. Les yeux d'encres pures de ce même jeune homme en rencontrèrent deux de mers du sud et il sut instantanément qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son choix. Il le voulait.

Cependant, cette idée n'était manifestement pas partagée. Bien que surprit, Naruto recula a pas feutrés, le dévisageant hargneusement pour la première fois comme si son existence seule était une grossière erreur et tel que le brun ne put retenir plus longtemps un petit ricanement.

- Hn … baka, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

- Jolie entrée en matière en effet …

Naruto observait silencieusement cette main tendue, incertain quant aux réactions à adopter, alors qu'un homme d'origine inconnue semblait comme prêt à le caresser lubriquement. Son regard azur passait systématiquement du brun à Kakashi qui paraissaient engagés dans une mignonne petite bisbille et, miséreux, il chercha pour réconfort la silhouette bien en chair de Tsunade. Ses minces récoltes eurent raisons de son courage légendaire, il recula donc en fêlant bruyamment, quand un poing s'abattit douloureusement sur sa crinière de mèches blondes. Naruto adressa au fautif un regard des plus menaçants.

« Fonce crétin, qu'est-ce que tu attends encore ? Il ne m'a pourtant pas l'air trop mal celui-là ! » Gronda Akamaru, une main nonchalamment ramenée sur ses hanches et les canines à demi-découvertes.

« Tu te rends au moins compte de ce que tu me demandes Aka' ? » S'emporta immédiatement Naruto tout en tressaillant sous le regard accusateur du chien.

« Toi te rends-tu au moins compte du pourquoi qui explique ta présence en ces lieux ? »

« Mais il m'a insulté ! »

« Naturellement, vu que tu es un véritable idiot ! »

« Aka' ! » S'offusqua Naruto en se tendant furieusement, prêt à tout bonnement se jeter sur son ami de toujours.

« Naruto écoute- moi bien, reprit gravement Akamaru, c'est ta dernière chance alors ne la gâche pas aussi sottement qu'a pu le faire Kuromaru ! Nous voulons tous être accepté vieux, alors s'il-te-plait je veux pouvoir nous retrouver dans l'avenir et se moquer de nos stupidités passés, je ne te demande pas là d'immédiatement te lier à cet homme si l'envie n'y est tout bonnement pas ! Seulement réfléchi au moins quelque seconde à ta situation… et si par le plus grand des hasards il ne te revenait vraiment pas, tu pourras toujours faire en sorte de revenir ici et Tsunade s'arrangera pour que l'on te retrouve quelqu'un d'autre dans les plus brèves délais. Juste, réfléchi bien avant de prendre ta décision Naruto et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi, mes cousins, pour prouver à Kuromaru que tu n'es pas comme lui ! Réagis, baka !»

Naruto resta littéralement bouche-bée devant la longue tirade de son ami avant de déglutir difficilement, les yeux ronds. Il hésitait et cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Lui, Uzumaki Naruto, s'était toujours efforcé à agir au lieu de brasser de l'air inutilement, il était un homme d'action, toujours resplendissant de bonté, honnête et franc, le regard constamment pointé vers l'avenir, un avenir qu'il n'avait cesse d'imaginer radieux, entouré de jolies filles, d'amis et de ramens. Il ne réfléchissait jamais longtemps. Mais là c'était bien plus grave, bien plus angoissant. Il hésitait. Et la faute revenait glorieusement à Akamaru, ainsi que ces vérités que lui n'avait cessé de prêcher à qui le voulait bien. Néanmoins les deux amis s'étaient largement entendu sur un point, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas finir comme ce pauvre Kuromaru. Jamais. Alors si le blond se devait d'aller au-delà de son amour-propre pour son bonheur, pour se prouvait ce qui était véritablement bon de faire, il le ferait. Pas de guettait de cœur certes, mais il s'exécuterait. Après tout Akamaru avait toujours su être le plus clairvoyant des deux et il avait une entière confiance en lui, plus même quant tout autre. Ils étaient amis, rien que ça signifiait déjà beaucoup.

Naruto expira et inspira fortement en relevant le visage vers la main toujours nonchalamment tendue à quelque décimètres seulement de son crâne blond, résolu à se sacrifier pour calmer l'inquiétude croissante de son meilleur ami. Après tout comme celui-ci l'avait dit, il ne s'engageait à rien.

Les exclamations des deux hommes venaient se perdre douloureusement jusque dans ses tympans, étouffant lentement ses certitudes ainsi que le malaise qui le gagnait graduellement. Cependant, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait à faire … bien malheureusement. Alors c'est pleinement conscient de ses actes, peut-être suicidaires, qu'il acheva de lui-même l'infime espace qui le séparait encore de la chute … ainsi il sombra.

Sasuke tressaillit d'ailleurs lorsqu'une chaleur encore inconnue vint s'infiltrer jusque dans ses longs doigts pâles, calmant instantanément l'agacement et l'antipathie que lui provoquait instinctivement son interlocuteur. Son regard noir partit à la rencontre de celui de l'animal, qui le fixait intensément, mal à l'aise semblait-il, et tout en relevant un sourcil Sasuke vint lentement caresser le crin dorée du fennec.

Lorsqu'il retira la main du renard, un rictus ornait légèrement mais sûrement ses lèvres pourprées. Il avait gagné. Et tandis que l'Uchiwa se retournait lentement vers Kakashi, son sourire ne daignait décidément plus disparaître Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent très longuement, laissant voir une langue rose et taquine, le regard d'onyx brillant désormais d'une jubilation tout à fait déconcertante pour le grisonnant:

- Où est-ce que je signe ?

Chapitre 2 fin


End file.
